The Princess' Daughter
by CheeseBean
Summary: When Mia's daughter meets J.P.'s son they fall in love. But MIa will go to great lengths to stop this relationship happening. I suck at summary's BTW.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS RECOGNISABLE OR WRITTEN BY THE RESPECTABLE AUTHOR OF THIS BOOK.

The Princess' daughter

**11.16pm my bedroom**

My. Life. Sucks. Do you want to know why my life sucks? Well, for one my enitials are F.M. when EVERYONE else in my house have M.M as theirs. So my idiot big brother Malcom is always teasing me. And dad thinks its funny that my mom wanted to call me Flick and she wouldn't let my dad call me Mel or something instead.

Another reason as to why my life sucks is because every holiday I have to go down to Genovia and have 'princess lessons' with great-grandmere, who can't come to new york because she's old and she can't leave Genovia. Mom says I should appreciate the time I have with her because she'll be gone in the next 2 years.

Another reason as to why my life sucks is because almost EVERYONE wanted to be my lab partner this semester but I could only have one so, for once, I picked my best friend Flo. And now Steph isn't talking to me.

And the fourth and final reason as to why my life sucks is because my boyfriend, Rufus, dumped me. ME Flick Moscovitz! On our 100th date he just said "Err I don't think this is working out so... we're over,"asked for his promise ring back _and walked away_. FROM ME! I cried for like the whole night over this guy. And now Steph and Rufus have this 'Hating on Flick M' club where they sit at another lunch table and start laughing about me behind my back. Not that I care.

So, yeah story of my suckish life. Thank you.

**The limo on the way to school 7.18am **

Picked up Flo on the way. She was comforting me about Rufus and all. She was saying some stuff about there little club but I wasn't really listning. I was listning to some music on my ipod.

"Flick. Flick! Felicity!" Flo was shaking me vigourously. I must have dozed off.

"What?!" I said tugging my earpeice out of my ears. I love Flo but sometimes she SERIOUSLY annoys me. Almost as much as my little sister Monica.

"I was just saying I'm sure you'll get over him I mean there are loads of other guys out there, you know, and I'm not so sure he was the right one for you," She said.

"Whatevs Flo, look I'm over him Okay," I said smiling. We've just arrived at school so I'll write later.

**Homeroom 8.15am**

Okay so when I sat down in homeroom some new kid sat next me. He had wavy, blonde, hair and bright, blue eyes. He had on a white button down shirt and a pair of well fitting jeans. Ever since they abolished the stupid uniform at AEHS people have started looking a whole lot better. He turned and caught my eye. He smiled at me for a second then turned to the front.

He answered his name, John-Paul Reynolds-Abernathy 5 (J.P. for short). Flo just flicked me a note.

_Cute isn't he_

Who?

_J.P.! Totally hot. What do you rank him?_

1000000 out of 10. You?

_1 reaccuring_

Totally. G2G Hostler's breathing down my neck. See ya later!

**Chemistry 9.04am**

Seriously, DOUBLE CHEMISTRY FIRST PERIOD!! ON A MONDAY MORNING! What are they TRYING to make a new 'beaker boy' incident? My mum never did get over the shock of that. I mean before you know it some stupid kid (Stanley Johnson) falls asleep in a very complicated experiment and then BOOM! We're all dead thanks to blubber boy and our stupid headmaster, Mr French.

So anyways the new kid, J.P. is now in a three with me and Flo!!! And he was totally checking me out! I can so tell that Steph is jealous. I mean when I looked at her just now her face was GREEN with envy. I don't get why shes so jealous I mean shes partners with Rufus (sigh) who is AMAZING at Chemistry. Last semester, when Rufus and I were lab partners, we got an A! It's too bad he dumped me because I could so use another A.

Oh god J.P. just flicked me a note!

_Hi I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm J.P. Reynolds-Abernethy V. What's your name?_

Me? Oh I'm Felicity Renaldo-Moscovitz but you can just call me Flick.

_Okay then Flick how on earth did you end up here?_

Shouldn't I be asking you that?

_Well I want to know how you got here first._

Fine. My parents made me and my older brother come here because this is the exact school that they went to when they fell in love. They think it's, I quote 'magical'.

_Funny. Well I'm here because my dad finally reached his goal in life –to become a famous billionaire- and decided to retire early, settling here in New York. He sent me here because he went here too and he had a lot of interesting memories from here._

So you are kinda, sort of, a billionaire!!! SERIOUSLY!!!

_Err I guess? You could say that._

Wow another billionaire at AEHS. Cool!

_There's another billionaire here? Who?!_

Me! My dad is a scientist who specializes in robotic surgery, and my mums a famous author, not to mention a-

_CAN YOU TWO QUIT PASSING NOTES AND CONCENTRATE! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET AN A IF WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL WE ARE DOING!_

_Sorry._

Soz!

Ok I'll pay attention now.

**Chemistry 9.20 **

Whoa too much information. Whateves I'm sure dad will help me tonight when he gets home.

**Lunch 12.00**

OH MY GIDDY GOOD GOD!!! J.P. asked me out!!! You know as friends but still! Flo says shes totally jealous but in a good way. I can't wait to tell mom!

Okay so picture this.I've just come out of the jetline with my chicken salad and the whole gang (Flo, Chessie, Todd, Chessie's boyfriend, Sarah and Vanessa) are waiting for me, when I happen to notice J.P. sitting on his own. So I did the princessy thing to do and invited him to sit with us. It turns out he is totally funny and he is into science, math and art. He wants to be an architect when he's older but his dad won't let go to the young architects club after school on Tuesday because he wants him to become a famous playwrite.

Yeah so after lunch J.P. and I snuck out to get a coffee. Thank god I don't have a body guard. Yeah so we were at the cafe up the street when he suddenly said. "Do you wanna go out? I...mean...as...friends, if you'd like?" And he looked so cute with his eyes all pleadingly bright, and his head tilted slightly to the right, and his hair all messy, with his little cowlip staring at me me all adoringly, and his little lips all pouted slightly and...oops I'm babbling aren't I. So anyways he was being all cute so I just couldn't resist so I said yes and were on for this Friday.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Uh oh thats the bell. More later.

**The loft 6.00pm**

I'm on cloud nine! I've been all floaty ever since J.P. asked me out. Max, (my freakish 11 year old sister) noticed and was all "What's up with you, finally get away from that bub, Rufus Love?" And she went off sniggering. Sometimes I hate her but I know that I could never hate her really. Then at dinner she told everyone at the dinner table! THIS MEANS THAT MALCOLM WILL TELL EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE FREAKING SCHOOL, MY LIFE WILL BE RUINED! But I didn't care at the time I was too happy.

Damn mom must have figured it out because now shes knocking at my door. Oh well here goes!

**My Bedroom 7.10pm**

Argh I hate my stupid parents, especially my stupid mom, I hate my stupid brother and sister, I hate ALL the Reynolds-Abernathys (well not so much J.P.), and I especially hate ALBERT EINSTEIN'S STUPID HIGH SCHOOL.

Would you like to know why? Because my stupid parents won't let me go on a stupid date with stupid J.P. They say it's because of (and I quote) 'past encounters with the Reynolds-Abernathy's'. So basicly there saying they hate Mr R-A, because of what happened when my mom was still at high school.

So my Mom comes into my room and is all "ooo! Thats your '_I-just-got-asked-out-by-a-really-cute-guy' _face isn't it? Go on tell me who he is!"

"MOM!" seriously she can be so embarrasing sometimes even when no one is around.

"Come I need to know his name at least. Just in case I need your dad to straighten him out..."

"MOTHER!" why on earth would she need daddy to beat up J.P. I mean he almost had Rufus when he said I was 'smokin' one time. Rufus called the cops and everything! Does she want a repeat of that? Daddy's sales went plumeting down when that got into the news.

"okay his name is J.P. Reynolds-Abernathy V,"I said waiting for the squeal that never came. Instead my moms smile disappeared and I swear she was purple for a second. "Mom? Are-are you okay?" I said, getting no response. For a split second I thought she was dead, but she pulled me up and dragged me to the kitchen. Where daddy was leaning against the counter top on his phone. Mom waved a hand infront of his face. Daddy put his phone to his chest.

"Mia, babes, can't it wait," he whispered.

Mom looked sternly at him "Michael it's _urgent!_" Daddy was taken aback.

"Err sorry, Dave I have to go. Uh huh. Uh huh. Okay. Ya uh buh-bye. Okay what's up." sighed daddy irritated.

"Guess who Flick's next date is. J.P. V" said mom. She didn't sound so happy, nor did daddy look it. His irritated look was even more irritated (if that is possible). His knuckles were white, his hands were clenched in fists of rage. I could have sworn for a second his eyes popped out of thier sockets.

"You mean _his_ son?" Spat daddy. I've never seen him this angry, not even when Malcolm was 3 and accidentily deleted all of his files on his computer (Daddy had them backed up luckily) and his phone (those too) then stuffed the phone and poor old me in the washing machine.

Or when me and Max used all the paper in his photocopier making photo copies of our butts (we were very young).

Or even when Malcolm first started to drive, and crashed into his office. Why was he so angry now? I mean he'd stopped breathing for Christ'sn sake.

"Daddy?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"You know what Mia? This one is all yours." He said walking away.

Mom sighed. "Flick, you remember me telling you that your father and I dated all the way through high school?," I nodded not knowing where she was going with this. "well that not exactly true. When I was fifteen I was class president," (How could I not know that its engraved in the class president sheild outside homeroom) "And I bankrupt the school. So to help get back the money Grandmere decided to put on a show, about one of my ancestors. She made me audition and cast me the leading role. The male leading role was... was J.P. IV." When she said this I gasped at her. What!? SHE KNEW J.P.'S DAD!? "So, yeah. We became close friends. We were exactly alike, our hair colour, our height, our interests... Anyway, He went out with your aunt lilly for a few months. During which time your father happened to have to go away for a long time.

I thought I could make him stay by sleeping with him. Ha, that plan went bust. He told me that he'd already slept with someone, before we were eeven dating. Our realationship went tumbling after that, and eventually we broke up. J.P. comforted me and took care of me because I was completly torn apart. Partially because I accidently kissed him the day he broke up with Lilly and she made a website about me called .com.

So then I went out with J.P. and he told me things that were not strictly true. So I dumped him, by which time your father had returned. You know the story from there." She had a tear in her eye which she quickly wiped away.

"Unbelievable. Why would you make up such a-a LIE!" Even as I said it my eyes widened in fury.

"Fine then don't believe me!"She yelled and slammed the stalked off, slamming the door.

**My Bedroom 11.15pm**

I checked out .com and its totally real.

Mom came back and chucked some books at me.

"What are these?" I asked still angry from our little fight.

"The truth,"She said, and left. What was that about? Any ways the books were actually journals from her high school years. I haven't started them yet because I'm tired. I'll probably start tomorrow though.

* * *

**Well? Chappie 2 out soon!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**7.00am kitchen**

Woke up with a massive headache and a note from Mom. Apparently I'm grounded on Friday because I called my mom a liar. Go figure! I guess I'll have to cancel on J.P. Whoopee.

**7.10am Kitchen**

Mom isn't speaking to me. I asked her whether I could go to Flo's house for our monthly Flo 'n' Flick sleepover and she _completely ignored me. _Malcolm didn't help by saying "It must have been pretty bad this time!" obviously I ignored that remark but not before throwing my toast at him. "Hey, it was a joke!" he shouted, combing crumbs out of his greasy brown hair. "Yeah, and so is your face," I snapped back, before gathering my things and heading for the bathroom.

**8.12am limo on the way to school**

We had to take Flo's brother Graham to school, because his car battery is dead. He wouldn't stop babbling the whole journey. He just kept on going for the last ten minutes. About quantum physics! I'm trying my best to ignoring his geeky remarks but he taping my shoulder and saying "Isn't that neat? Don't you think that's neat?" What, is he 8? He is the second strangest 16 year old I have ever known (the first being Malcolm of course). He tucks in his sweaters which always have weird diamond patterns on them. Not only that but he wears his trousers above his waist (like 6 inches above). He has loads of acne and his hair is too ginger. It's really curly too (the hair not the acne – urgh). He reads textbooks for fun and he follows _all _the rules. He always wears braces and has had them since he was 11, although his teeth still stick out like squirrel teeth.

Also he's never kissed a girl who wasn't a relation or, I regret to add, me. I kissed him once, when I was 12, in a game of spin-the-bottle. It's pretty uncomfortable kissing a pair of train tracks.

I don't know how I'm supposed to cancel on J.P. I mean we just became friends. Good friends, great friends. And I was hoping soon to be _more _than friends. But that's a dream that will have to wither and die, if mom's going to ground me every time I have a date with him *sigh*.

**12.20pm trig**

I am STARVING! We were all held behind from lunch because apparently we ALL failed Mr Byfield's stupid test last semester. We miss 15 minutes of lunch period to start some 10 page essay on the history of trig. Bore me why don't you.

I haven't spoken to J.P. yet. He was cornered in homeroom by Steph (who knows what that was about) and we haven't had any classes together since. It bugs me, watching him smile at me in the hall as he passes, knowing I'm about to crush his poor, fragile soul...

I WILL NOT WRITE IN MY JOURNAL DURING TRIGONOMETRY 50 TIMES.  
And here comes the detention. Way to go Flick, way to go.

**5.30pm My bed**

I don't know what came over me. There I was at the end of the day about to go and break the news to J.P. when I trip and fall on a flat surface. Of course Mr helpful comes and helps me up and says, and I quote, '_we need to talk_'. Apparently he has the same reason that I do for cancelling on Friday. His Dad won't let him! So unfortunately (for me anyway) he told Steph this morning he was coming to her party on Friday.

And that's not the worst of it, oh no. I'm heading for the limo and I casually bump into Rufus. He said the same thing that J.P. had said and I was stunned. At this point I was beginning to feel slightly sick. He said "Look Flick we were going out for the whole of freshman year and I still like you. The only reason I broke up with you is because Steph bribed me to. She said she'd tell coach that I cheated on the French test and I would have been kicked off of the football team. I had to agree to it, my future career as a professional quarter back depends on it. I mean weren't you always saying how you'd give anything to be a journalist when you graduate? Please just give me another chance Flick!" and he kissed me! And at this time my stomach felt so much worse, and the kiss was so overwhelming, that I _threw up into his mouth_. So we went to get our mouths washed and I went to get some Tums from the nurse. I haven't seen him again since.

_And then _to make things worse, as I'm heading for the limo a second time, J.P. comes bounding up behind me and says "I was saving this for Friday but you leave me no other choice." And then kissed me! ANOTHER KISS FROM A GUY WHO WASN'T FAMILY! And there was something different about this kiss. Like when mom talks about how much she loves to kiss dad and that his kisses are special, it felt like one of those kisses. But I can't be in love with a guy in just two days of knowing him. And yet there I was in a love-struck kiss. But the thrill of it all just made me sicker and _I fainted_. Plop, unconscious, practically dead in poor J.P.'s arms. When I woke up I was at home in bed with four text messages on my phone.

One from Rufus which said:

_Err... that was slightly awkward. I'm sorry I surprised you like that but I'm not sorry that I kissed you. Please consider taking me back. ;-)_

_Love Rufus_

Love Rufus? Does he love me now?

The other three were from Flo. Just stuff about some homework she had due and stuff. I told her that I was sick and I wouldn't be coming into school tomorrow. At least I'll have more time to think about who I'll choose. I feel sick again and I think I might.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**2.00pm my room**

It's Wednesday and I'm home. Alone. After yesterday's 'activities' I've been forced to stay home for the day. So far the day has been unproductive unless you count buckets of tears and a couple of bowls of you-don't-want-to-know.

I was thinking about Rufus today. I don't exactly want to be the superficial cheerleader stereotype but with Rufus that's all I'll ever be, the girl who goes out with Mr-fake-blonde-footballer-who-cheats-on-tests-and-is-totally-buff. Arrggh! I can't decide! I need help...

**3.30pm my room**

Called Flo. She says I should go for J.P. because he isn't so superficial. But I should give it some time that way if we break up in the next two weeks he won't think of himself as the 'rebound guy'. Smart advice for one so shallow. But then what do I tell Rufus?

Speaking of whom I got an e-mail from him just now. It said:

_How are you Flick? I just thought I'd check up on you seeing as you aren't at school today. Please take me back! I know how much of a jerk I am to you but please just give me one more chance. I have to go now but please think about it. Please ;) love Rufus._

Excuse me whilst I scream.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

!

**4.10pm Kitchen**

During my long rant I received another e-mail. This one was from J.P.

_Okay Flick I'm just going to come out and say it. I love you. I don't know why, I mean, we barely know each other. Yet there is some strange connection between us that I can't explain. I want us to still be friends though. For a while, I mean, I don't want to seem like the rebound guy seeing as you just broke-up with Rufus (stupid guy) and all. Then there are the complications of our parents. They can't hate each other that much to destroy our relationship right? I mean they want what's best for us right? I'm sure they'd understand if we started dating. I mean, if you want to I'm not say we have to or anything. Though I'd like to. No pressure right? Well I have to go before I puke on my laptop. Forget I ever said that. Actually I think I can delete it. New laptop. Why am I typing everything I'm thinking? I'm losing it I think. Err please reply at least. Always yours, J.P._

I don't know what to think. My mind is swimming. I feel dizzy. Uh oh. . .

**5.15pm my bedroom**

Oh joy, mom is speaking to me again. She says she hopes I understand why I can't go out with J.P. and that she's sorry. She also told me to stay in bed but I break all the rules. I went out for a coffee. And who should I see but Mr take-me-back himself. Kissing Stephanie Moore. The Steph who used to be a pal was kissing the guy who wanted me back, begged for me back. Well I now know exactly who I'm going to choose.

I stormed across the road and tapped Rufus on the shoulder. He turned around looking highly irritated and then shocked.  
"Uh...this is...I'm kinda...just...Flick?"He stammered  
"In the flesh. I thought you were single! Just when I was about to take you back you go and cheat on me!" I gave him a huge slap round the face and turned to Steph.  
"And you, you boyfriend stealing jerk! How dare you go around kissing other peoples boyfriends?" I spat at her. "After all those fun times we've had!" As I said it suddenly the truth spun around me. It was always me and Flo doing all those fun things like riding rollercoaster's at theme parks, or playing truth or dare at parties. Steph was always the third wheel, the chicken and the kill-joy. She was _jealous_. "You know what? Forget it, both of you. I'll just pretend we never met," I said. I expected Rufus to speak but it was Steph who spoke.  
"At least I'm not the one who threw up in her boyfriend's mouth. Rufus's kissing isn't _that _bad. It's quite good actually," She smiled slyly at me. I was suddenly very, very mad. I don't know if it was Steph's hysterical laugh, or Rufus's blush, or maybe even the fact that a coffee was in my hand in the first place, but I found myself throwing my coffee at Steph. It spilled all over her, making her soaked, and the cup landed on her head. Before I did something else that I regretted, I ran away and e-mailed Flo about the whole thing.

Worst week of my life so far.

**11.30am French**

Everything is weird around here. Or at least I think it is as I've suddenly become very unpopular. Not to say that I was incredibly popular before-hand but now it's REALLY pronounced. I got knocked over in the hall, on the way to French, and the dude didn't even say sorry, people are giving me dirty looks all over and apparently my cell-phone number has been written on the wall in the girls' bathroom on the third floor. I've been getting text messages and phone calls from girls saying that I'm gay.

J.P. is acting incredibly normal though. He's acting as though nothing has happened. He is perfection in jeans. Flo's been really quiet too. I've asked about the sudden mood swing about school and she's just said I'll find out soon enough.

This is the most boring French lesson of all time. Madame Figs has had everyone in class make a 3 minute improvisation speech (in French of course) about our families. Bore me why don't you. At the moment Arnold Kidman is making him speech. This means that I am next. Boo-Hoo. Uh oh it's me now. Great (notice the sarcasm).

**12.30pm lunch**

This.  
Means.  
WAR!!!

I have been tormented and picked on all day because...wait for it...I'M (apparently) A BULLY! Yes little Miss kiss-my-boyfriend Steph told PRINCIPAL BRANSON that I was bullying her! She even showed him her coffee stained t-shirt! And guess what my prize is? 2 Weeks detention 4 times a week. 8 FREAKING DETENTIONS!!!!!

High school sucks.

**1:45pm Gifted and talented**

I am neither gifted nor talented, so why am I here? It doesn't matter anyway seeing as Robby Frankston and his mates stuffed me into the janitor's closet. Sitting alone is boring, and they locked me in here. It's time to have a good cry...


	4. AN Please read

People

I just wanted to say the since I can hardly be bothered to finish my story, but you all seem to think it's amazing enough to review and stuff, I thought that you people could finish it for me. It's not a completion or anything it's just a friendly task which none of you have to go through with. But since I really don't have the time to finish this one I thought you guys could. There's no prize for the best so don't try too hard, this is me giving you my idea which I know all of you could write better. I'll try and read them all so if you write one just post its name as a review so I know which stories to read. Yeah you can change anything you want I don't care. You don't have to write a disclaimer to me as such and I'd much prefer if you didn't. Basically just use my story as an outline and write your own thing seeing as my story was going NOWHERE. One last thing, you don't have to write all of that competition stuff at the top just treat it as your own story or whatever.

So all in all the story is my gift to you, enjoy it!

CheeseBean x

**FINALLY IT IS........................ ****...**** [̲̅̅H̲̅][̲̅̅A̲̅][̲̅̅P̲̅][̲̅̅P̲̅][̲̅̅Y̲̅]****[̲̅̅N̲̅][̲̅̅E̲̅][̲̅̅W̲̅]****[̲̅̅Y̲̅][̲̅̅E̲̅][̲̅̅A̲̅][̲̅̅R̲̅]**

Happy New Year!


End file.
